


Lafayette's Birthday

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: ot4 Origins (1-800-did-I-ask) [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthdays, Modern AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Lafayette's birthday and the party is fuckin lit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lafayette's Birthday

Alex, John, and Hercules knew that Lafayette knew a lot of people. They knew that the contacts list on their phone extended so long that it crashed their phone sometimes. However, they didn't know that what seems to be every single one of their contacts seemed to be invited to their birthday party.

There's at least two hundred people in attendance, all of which are in this one room. Most of them were doing some kind of sexual dance standing up, but of course some of them opted for the more innocent act of sticking their tongues down each other's throat.

"Are we in the right place?" John asks. He's clinging to Alex, who is clinging to Hercules.

"I don't know. This seems more like a strip club than a birthda-," Alex's words stop dead in his throat.

Approaching them clad in amazingly tight leather pants, black high heels, and nothing else, is Lafayette. Their bare chest is covered in glitter as is their hair. They're wearing perfectly winged mascara and their nails are painted a shiny black that reflects the bouncing colors of the lights. They have a drink in their hand that they down as they get to the three of them.

"Ah, _mes trois meilleurs amis_! Enjoying the party?" They ask. Alex is speechless, staring at the expanse of Lafayette's torso.  
  
"It's a little wild," John answers, looking back around. Lafayette laughs.

"It's better if you're shirtless."

"I don't think that's tr-" John's sentence is cut off by Lafayette being pulled away by a girl who screamed something about jello shots. John shrugged, taking his shirt off and handing it to Alex, who took it. John ran into the throng of people shrieking.

"I'm gonna stay clothed," Alex tells Hercules. Hercules nods mutely, agreeing.

The two of them make their way to the bar, deciding to drown their sorrow in whatever the bartender gives them. A girl tries to flirt with Hercules, but he almost rudely shuts her down before she gets her hopes up. Alex's eyes dart between the two of them.

"I'm still getting over Elizabeth, you know?" Alex nods and puts his hand on Hercules' shoulder. Hercules looks into his eyes, confused and a little bit excited when he can tell that Alex doesn't look at all sympathetic towards him. Had he had that look when he first told him that they broke up?

By 4 A.M., the party was still raging. The crowd had only seemed to grow, and neither Alex nor Hercules had seen Lafayette or John since Lafayette had decided it would be a good idea to do body shots off of John. John was all for it, screaming his enthusiasm as the salt was licked off of the line in between his abdominal muscles. Alex and Hercules had watched slack jawed as Lafayette wiped what they hadn't been able to slurp up in their mouths and proceeded to drag their fingers down John's stomach to lick up the excess salt that had been left behind. 

Alex and Hercules are still drinking steadily, both of them tipsy but not quite drunk. They're laying on a leather couch on the more calm side of the party space, more than half asleep. John and Lafayette, both shirtless and covered in birthday cake from the messy cake fight they also decided would be a good idea, stumble up to them, drunk as hell.

"Laf thinks we should go home now," John slurs.

"You're going home with us?" Hercules asks. His heart melts. Out of all the people Lafayette could go home with, they chose them. John drunkenly nods, breaking from Lafayette's grip and falling onto Hercules' lap. It's now that they see exactly how drunk Lafayette is, because instead of trying to find their balance, they just fall to the ground.

They leave the birthday party after Lafayette insists nobody will notice their absence. Alex carries John and Hercules follows behind carrying Lafayette. John can barely walk, shivering in the fall cold and turning into Alex's chest for warmth. His shirt was stolen from Alex's hands by a very hairy man who used it to wipe tequila off of his naked chest, so Alex chose to leave the shirt go.

"This isn't the way to your dorm," Lafayette notifies Hercules.

Hercules almost drops Lafayette. Hercules grabs their waist holding them close to him so that they don't fall.

"I know. It's the way to yours," Hercules says. Lafayette seems to accept this answer, because they don't say anything. Maybe they didn't even hear what he said.

Climbing the stairs are a hazardous and deadly task, but they get it done in half and hour, which as half as long as they expected it to be. Hercules felt like he was handling a doll with the way he leaned Lafayette against a wall and told them not to move.

"Help me push the beds together," Hercules tells Alex. Alex stops, swiveling around with John still in his arms.

"What?"

"Help me push the beds together so we can sleep!"

"That's kind of gay," Alex says, John nodding to agree with him.

"Alex last week I walked in on you with a guy's dick in your mouth. That's gay. Pushing two beds together so that these two drunk idiots don't fall out of the bed and break their necks is not," Hercules rants and yes, he might only be saying this so that he can sleep in a close proximity to them without consequence but he's not going back to admit that. Nevertheless, Alex is taken aback. He silent for a moment.

"Are you getting mad at me because the guy whose dick I sucked was the same guy at the coffee shop that you said you would be willing to, and I quote _'fill his coffee cup anytime_ '?" Alex asks. Hercules gasps and whips around.

"You had sex with Chester? I thought I was getting somewhere with him!"

"We're not exclusive, you can do whatever the fuck you want."

"You know what I want right now?" Hercules questions. Alex makes a _'hmm?'_ sound, oblivious to the fact that he just walked into a verbal trap.

"For you to help me push these fucking beds together," Hercules finishes. Alex sighs, pulling his bed away from the wall so that he can get behind it and push. Hercules does the same to Lafayette's bed. They strip down to their undershirts and boxers, Lafayette and John following suit. If Hercules wasn't so afraid of being vomited on, he would be extremely aroused. Now is not the time, though, so he simmers down.

Laf, John, Lafayette, and Alex have just fallen asleep and the sunrise is crawling out over the horizon. Hercules' hands are in Lafayette's hair, John's foot touching his shin from over Lafayette's leg. Lafayette's arms are wrapped around Hercules, snuggling into his stomach.

" _Happy Birthday, Lafayette_ ," Hercules whispers. Lafayette's arms tighten around his torso, and Hercules smiles.  
  
Lafayette had over two hundred people go to their birthday party, and yet they still chose them.

They will always choose them.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS ONLY TOOK ME AN HOUR TO WRITE IM SORRY FOR THE QUALITY


End file.
